


There's Nothing We Can Do

by ricepapers



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, post D-END2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricepapers/pseuds/ricepapers
Summary: Diana and Sigma have been stuck in the facility for ten months. Now they have two new mouths to feed, but they have alreadyrun out of food. They placed their children in the pods in the transporter room, but the transporter only sends a copy of what was placed in it to another time. The originals stay.





	There's Nothing We Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after D-END 2

The whirring of the machinery in the transporter room slowly died down, and the two pods opened. In the pods lay the two infants, Phi and Delta, where their mother and father had placed them before. The roomed remained quiet and motionless for some time. The children slept as their parents stood silently in the room.

Sigma was first to speak. “The transporter has sent identical copies of them to a different time. They’ll be safe now.” He wasn’t sure why he was saying what they both already knew. He thought to himself that it was just to reassure Diana, but in reality, it was really to try to put his own mind at ease. 

Diana turned and started to walk toward Delta’s pod.

“These two will stay here with us,” Sigma said as he in turn walked over to the pod containing baby Phi. 

Carefully, Diana lifted Delta out of the pod, along with the blue bird music box she had placed in there with him. Sigma watched as her bright blue eyes stared downwards and her soft red hair shifted over her muscles as she bent down to pick up the child.

Softly, Diana said, “How long do you think we’ll last here, now that we’re out of food?”

In response Sigma walked over to Diana with Phi in his arms. The child was still asleep, wrapped carefully in a light pink blanket, unaware of the troubles haunting her parent’s minds. “We should be able to last for about three weeks without food…” he hesitated. “But with you having to provide for these two, I think we can make it for about a week and a half. Hopefully Akane will come and rescue us by then.” He looked up at Diana then, although her blue eyes did not look up to meet his grey ones. 

She was smiling softly as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. In almost a whisper she said, “I doubt it.” 

 

It has been four days since they had last eaten. Although Sigma was starting to feel the affects of not eating, he was still relatively okay. Having a young muscular body had its perks. Delta and Phi were also doing fine. The nutrients that their mother was providing for them has kept them well. Diana on the other hand was growing increasingly weaker as the days progressed. Having to provide for not just one, but two babies was taking its toll. 

They lay in the healing room together. Sigma in his own chair, and Diana and the children the other chair. Diana was resting. Her eyes stayed closed as she held the two sleeping babies in her arms. Sigma watched them from his seat. His eyes scanned over Phi and Delta. His children. Sigma didn’t know that he could feel a love so intense until he first laid eyes on them. Sigma had created a lot of things throughout his long life, but he considered these two to be his greatest creations. He then looked up at Diana. She was a different Diana than the one who had stayed with him so many years ago, with different memories and experiences, but she was Diana nonetheless; the woman he loved and the mother of his children. These three were the loves of his life. They were his family. They were the lives that he should have protected with everything he had. But there was nothing he could do, trapped in this godforsaken facility, nothing but watch as those lives faded away. As the three people he loved most faded away and…. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Diana said, snapping Sigma out of his thoughts.

He hadn’t noticed that Diana had been watching him.

“Stop blaming yourself for this mess that we’re in.” 

He noticed a hint of anger in her voice then. “

Stop thinking about what you could have done differently.”

“But-,” Sigma began to say, but Diana cut him off. 

“We’ve been in here for 10 months,” she said raising her voice a little but still remained quiet enough as to not disturb the children. “There’s nothing we can do.”  
She lowered her gaze to the floor now. “So please stop worrying.” 

After a few moments of silence Sigma quietly said, “I’ll try.” 

The room remained silent for a few minutes. 

Eventually Diana spoke up again. Her gaze remained transfixed on the floor. “You know, there’s a lot of reasons why I should be mad at myself for ever going to Dcom in the first place.” 

“I’m sure there is,” he replied softly.

“But I can’t really bring myself to be mad about it.” Her blue eyes looked up at him then. “I mean if I had never come to Dcom I would have never met you. I would have never met Phi or Delta.”

Sigma sighed. “But you would be free.”

“But I wouldn’t be happy. How could I ever be if I wasn’t with you?” 

Sigma stared into her eyes. The atmosphere in the room was intense. Then Diana did something that he was not expecting. 

She gave him a small smile. “I’m really glad I met you Sigma.”

Although he was a little surprised by her sudden change in mood, he smiled back at her. “I love you Diana.”

“I love you too,” she replied. 

 

On the tenth day Diana had grown incredibly weak. The babies rested in a makeshift crib that Sigma had made for them the week before. Diana lay on the floor of the lounge, with Sigma crouching down next to her. 

“No Please! You can’t die yet!” 

“Sigma-“ 

“Please…..p-please promise you’ll be okay! I can’t let you die. Not again.”

“Sigma, it’s okay,” she replied weakly.

Sigma held her body in his arms. “No……. I don’t want you to die…….not yet….” 

Diana gave Sigma’s hand a weak squeeze then.

Tears were streaming down his face. 

She used all the strength she had to bring her hand up to his face. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay,” she said. “So please don’t cry.” 

“I’m sorry Diana. I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. There was nothing you could have done. So please don’t cry. I-I lo-love you….” 

The hand she had been holding up to his face became limp and fell to the floor. 

He wept as he held her body tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
